Absturzgefahr
S''uizid-Suite.'' Diesen reizenden Namen trug Raum 733 im Studentenmund, sobald jemand wieder eine schlechte Gruselgeschichte verbreitete, um den Frischlingen ein wenig Angst einzujagen. Wem auch immer die morbide, aber beinahe komische Bezeichnung eingefallen war; er hatte keine Ahnung. Er hatte keine Ahnung was da drinnen wirklich abging, und die (die es ihm so geistesabwesend nachplapperten; weitere Gerüchte über Gerüchte streuten) erst recht nicht. Denn über manche Dinge machte man einfach keine Witze. Über manche Dinge schwieg man besser. Und Raum 733 war eines dieser Dinge. Ja, wir wurden damals in Raum 734 gesteckt, der - wie sich herausstellte - nicht einer der schicken, neu eingerichteten Wohneinheiten im Südflügel war. Nope. Natürlich fanden wir uns selbst im älteren Westflügel wieder, der nur so vor Wasserschäden, abblätterndem Putz und undefinierbaren Rückständen strotzte. Der einzige Lichtblick war wohl, dass man mich und Lynn in einen Raum gesteckt hatte; als beste Freundinnen, die sich seit 15 Jahren kannten und liebten, ein nicht absehbarer Vorteil, und doch wäre es niemals so weit gekommen, wenn wir im Südflügel untergebracht worden wären. Wir hätten nichts von Alldem durchstehen müssen. Aber im Nachhinein betrachtet war es wohl ohnehin unsere eigene Schuld. Wir beide hatten uns schon mittags in unseren Räumlichkeiten breit gemacht, weswegen Lynn längst fertig war, und ein viel zu dickes Buch aufklappte, während ich meine letzten Klamotten (eher schlampig) im windschiefen Schrank verstaute. Eigentlich hatten wir vor auszuspannen; die nächsten, abendlichen Stunden mit niemandem zu reden, da wir nach der langen Fahrt ohnehin ausgelaugt waren. Doch das Schicksal, oder wie Lynn es nannte: „schlecht getarnte Unglück“, hatte anderes mit uns vor. "Hi Ladies, ich bin Beth.", rief die latent übergewichtige Blondine, die sich mit einer erschreckenden Eleganz und ziemlich unangekündigt in unseren Raum schwang. Ihre Euphorie schien nicht erzwungen, was für den Studenten-Laien geradezu unmöglich war, weswegen mir besagte ‚Beth‘ sofort unsympathisch wurde. Sie hingegen schien auf eine Blutsschwesternschaft aus zu sein, denn sie flötete sofort und ohne jegliche Atempause weiter: "Ich bin dieses Jahr eure Tutorin, also werden wir uns noch ziemlich häufig über den Weg laufen!" Ugh. Fuck. Trotz allem nickte ich ihr, wenngleich ein wenig überrumpelt, kurz zu, während Lynn sich nicht einmal die Mühe machte, aufzublicken. Die Glückliche konnte sich ohne Probleme hinter Stephen King verschanzen, und mich mitsamt der dicken Inkarnation von Navi ignorieren. "Wow, ihr Mädels seid voll auf zack.", fuhr das wirklich korpulente, kleine Weib wie als Antwort auf meine Gedanken in einem Singsang fort, der jede Nonne vertrieben hätte, während sie unsere gemachten Betten und den Pullover in meiner Hand betrachtete, den ich nun eher achtlos in den Schrank warf, um die Tür daraufhin zuzuknallen. Das Geräusch, das dadurch entstand, dass der an der Schranktür befestigte Spiegel anschuldigend schepperte, war mehr als bedenklich; beinahe so, als würde das Ding gleich zerbrechen, und als Resultat dessen fragte mich ernsthaft, ob man sich hier jemals wirklich einleben konnte. Beth zumindest schien sich mehr als nur wohl zu fühlen. Sie hob sogar – natürlich ohne zu fragen - eine Zeichnung von Cthulhu auf, die Lynn in den Ferien vollendet, und nun einfach auf mein Bett gelegt hatte. "Hey, ist das der Kraken aus Fluch der Karibik?" … Wow. Sagte ich nur unsympathisch? Lynn und ich antworteten eine ganze Weile nicht, woraufhin sie die Zeichnung vorsichtig zurücklegte, und etwas unbeholfen lachte: „Oh, nicht sehr gesprächig, was?“ Dabei bildeten sich um ihre Hüfte auffällige Ringe, die jedem anderen Menschen mit einem Fünkchen Verstand das Fastfood ausgeredet hätten. Die junge Studentin tat mir plötzlich einfach nur Leid. "Naja, egal. Zurück zum Thema.“ Sie musste kurz überlegen, bis sie es überhaupt wieder fand. Dabei presste sie die kurzen, dicken Finger gegen ihr Kinn, welches in vielfacher Ausführung vorhanden war, und tippte dagegen, bis ihr ein Licht aufging. Oder eher, bis es sich endgültig abschaltete. „Also. Natürlich ist das Wohnheim hier verdammt alt. Aber wenigstens gibt es hier reichlich Geschichte, und ziemlich coole, alte Möbel. Das ganze Gebäude besteht schon über 60 Jahre, und verändert hat sich bis jetzt kaum etwas." "Kann man sehen.", nuschelte ich, und spähte zu dem ramponierten Schrank mit dem Spiegel an der Tür, welcher definitiv so aussah, als hätte er seine besten Zeiten um Längen hinter sich. Ich bildete mir sogar ein, etwas im Dunklen des Spaltes umherhuschen zu sehen, was aber wohl einfach eine verspätete Reaktion auf die Strapazen des Tages sein musste. /Da ist nichts, Corinna. Du spinnst./ Da es nun schon eine Weile still war, sagte ich das Erstbeste, was mir einfiel, aber genug Gesprächsbedarf bot, um nicht die Blöde mit dem letzten Wort zu sein: "Die Räume hier sind verdammt klein..." Und Beth sprang dankbar darauf an:b"In den 50ern waren die Leute eben nicht annährend so groß wie heute." … "Ach wirklich.", erwiderte Lynn spitz, weiterhin ohne aufzublicken. "Ja, wirklich.", summte Beth fröhlich, weiterhin ohne den schneidenden Tonfall ihrer Gesprächspartnerinnen zu erkennen. "Sag mal...", sprang ich ein, damit Lynn bloß nichts Falsches sagen („Wer hat dich eigentlich zum Studium zugelassen?), und uns bei der Fetten auf ewig unbeliebt machen konnte, "Was ist mit dem Raum neben uns? 733? Er wirkt größer als unser Zimmer. Wenn da drinnen niemand wohnt, könnten wir-" "Nein, das wollt ihr nicht", unterbrach mich Beth; kühl, knapp. Der Ernst in ihrer Stimme passte nicht. Er war sogar so unpassend, dass selbst Lynn kurz zusammenzuckte, bevor sie zurück in die Handlung ihres Thrillers sank. Der Gesichtsausdruck unserer engelsgleichen Tutorin war plötzlich kalt, ihr übermäßig breites Grinsen abrupt verschwunden. Die Finger suchten Halt an den schon fast aufplatzenden Knöpfen ihres modischen, aber viel zu engen Hemdes; selbst das Hüpfen ihres Doppelkinns hatte seine erheiternde Wirkung verloren, während die Stille, welche sich klammheimlich ausgebreitet hatte, regelrecht tastbar wurde. Ihre Tonlage - ohne Schnörkel - hatte etwas Unheimliches an sich, als das Mädchen vollkommen ruhig fortfuhr: "Da drinnen haben ein paar Selbstmörder gewohnt. Ein Hänger und ein Springer... Sie lassen niemanden in den Raum. Da wollt ihr echt nicht rein." Ein Schauer machte sich auf meinem Nacken breit. Und dann... Klick. Schalter wieder umgelegt. Ihre Gesichtszüge erhellten sich, als wäre der vorherige Sturm nur ein kurzer, unwichtiger Windhauch gewesen. "Aber wahrscheinlich ist das nur Schwachsinn, den sie hier den Frischlingen erzählen. Nichts Ernstes also.“ Der Singsang kehrte wieder gänzlich in ihre Stimme zurück, als sie verkündete: „Ich erinnere euch nochmal kurz daran, dass das hier ein Mädchen-Stockwerk ist, und Jungs auf Solchen nichts verloren haben. Und... ja… das war’s eigentlich schon. Ich bin dann mal weg." Bevor wir irgendwie auf das uns soeben an den Kopf Geworfene reagieren konnten, klatschte Beth in die wabbligen Hände und verschwand mit einem geflöteten "Nett euch kennenzulernen." durch die hinter ihr zuschwingende Tür, wobei die Dielen auf dem ganzen Weg gefährlich ächzten, bis sie gänzlich fort war. Lynn ließ ihr Buch endlich sinken. "Ab jetzt heißt sie für mich nur noch Bullshit Beth.", verkündete meine beste Freundin feierlich. An ihrer Stimmlage konnte man erkennen, dass sie das Ganze mehr belustigend, als Beunruhigend fand, wohingegen ich mit einer sich ausbreitenden Gänsehaut zu kämpfen hatte, und erschauderte. "Suizide... Das ist schon irgendwie krass, Lynn. Wie kann sie so eine Bombe platzen lassen, und dann fröhlich weitergrinsen?" Sie schnaubte. "Man, Co, chill. Jeder Campus hat ein paar Deprikiddies, genau wie jeder Campus fette, dumme Psychos hat." "Ja, aber in einem einzigen Raum?" "Wen juckt‘s. Es ist nicht unser Raum." "Stimmt schon, aber…" Ich wandte mich dem kleinen Fenster an der mir gegenüberliegenden Wand zu, durch welches man den soeben vergangenen Sonnenuntergang kaum noch erahnen konnte. Es drang ein eher trostloses Licht in das Rauminnere, während ich mir vorstellte, dort hinabzustürzen. "Diese Fenster sind so winzig… Wie kann jemand so überzeugt von seiner Tat sein, um sich da durchzuquetschen.", murmelte ich ungläubig; laut genug, um verstanden zu werden. Lynn musste nicht lange für eine sarkastische Antwort nachdenken: „Schon vergessen? Die Leute waren damals ja kleiner.“ Und dennoch bemerkte ich, wie sie ihr Bett später ein wenig vom Fenster wegschob, und bei dem kurzen Blick, den sie in die ungefähre Richtung warf, erblich. Ihre Höhenangst konnte sie – anders als meine Bedenken - nun mal nicht mit Witzen kaschieren. ---- Nach einer Weile hatten wir Bullshit Beth und ihre Geschichte wieder vergessen. Schließlich rückten die ersten Klausuren bereits näher, und während Lynn diese mit Leichtigkeit bewältigen würde, machte ich mir tatsächlich Sorgen, lernte wie eine Wahnsinnige und mied jeglichen, zwischenmenschlichen Kontakt (abgesehen von meiner Freundin, die mich mit lebensnotwendigen Ressourcen versorgte). Deswegen schob ich es im ersten Moment auf den Stress, als ich eines Nachts im Oktober erwachte, gefesselt von meiner kuschligen Decke und dem schauerlichen Mondlicht, das auf mich hinabfiel. Kurzweilig verwirrt tastete ich mich in müder Orientierungslosigkeit in dem fremden Bett umher, bis mir wieder einfiel wer, und wo ich war. Mein Blick passte nur langsam an die spärliche Helligkeit an. Und dann erklang ein merkwürdiges, mahlendes Geräusch, das mir sämtliche Haare zu Bergen stehen ließ. Ich setzte mich auf, und lauschte in die empfindliche Ruhe der Nacht hinein. BAM Lynn war ebenfalls aufgewacht, und bedachte mich mit einem geräuschlosen "What the fuck?", das sie ohne zu sprechen mit dem Mund formte. Im Grunde genommen waren Geräusche mitten in der Nacht nicht ungewöhnlich, vor allem wenn man neben den Gängen untergebracht worden war. Ein paar Jungs, die sich nach 2 noch herausschleichen mussten, oder betrunkene Mädchen, die ihr Zimmer nicht mehr fanden, waren schließlich alltäglich. Aber diese Geräusche kamen definitiv von nebenan. Von nebenan... Aus der Suizid-Suite. CHRRR Je öfter dieses seltsame Geräusch erklang, desto mehr konnte ich es zuordnen, und dennoch dauerte es, bis ich endlich darauf kam. Eigentlich recht banal, und dennoch unfassbar. "Ist das-" "Ja", zischte Lynn. "Das ist das beschissene Fenster." Weil sie darauf bestanden hatte, hielten wir unseres stets geschlossen, abgesehen von den kurzen Stoßlüftungszeiten. Dennoch... man konnte laut und deutlich hören, wie ein Fenster unmittelbar in unserer Nähe in gleichmäßigen Abständen geöffnet, und geschlossen wurde. Und das nicht allzu vorsichtig. BAM Und als wäre das nicht genug, kam es tatsächlich, ohne den geringsten Zweifel, aus 733. Lynn hisste: "Wer macht so einen Scheiß?" Worauf ich schulterzuckend den Gedanken an eine Mutprobe äußerte, was in dem Moment für mich die einzige, logische Erklärung war. Zu mein Verteidigung: Ich war wirklich fertig. Meine Freundin aber hob ihre perfekten Augenbrauen, und gab etwas zwischen Lachen und Schnauben von sich. "Für was?" "Keine Ahnung. Für die Uni? Einfach die Neuen ankotzen." CHRRR "Warum?" Ich war müde, zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern. BAM "Co, ich liebe dich, aber die Idee fällt definitiv unter die Kategorie ‚Gehirnfurz‘." „Ja, ja. Wasauchimmer. Jedenfalls solltest du denen sagen, dass sie den Scheiß lassen sollen." "Ich?! Alter; vergiss es. Ich leg mich mit keinen besoffenen Möchtegern-Absolventen an." CHRRR "Komm schon. Du kannst sowas viel besser!" "Du studierst doch Recht! Geh und setze das Recht dann auch durch." "Keine Chance. Mit Medizin kannst du dir im Notfall noch den Hals retten. Die hören ganz sicher nicht auf mich, wenn ich irgendwelche Paragraphen zitiere." "Dann ruf Bullshit Beth. Das ist doch ihre Kragenweite." BAM "Und mir danach ihr Geschwafel geben? Echt nich‘." "Ugh, ok. Dann müssen wir es halt ignorieren." "Ich hab‘ aber um 7:30 ‘ne Vorlesung." CHRRR "Tja. Das ist dann ja wohl dein Problem." "... Faule Sau." Ich warf die Bettdecke viel zu energisch von mir, um meine Aussage zu untermalen, weswegen sie auf dem Boden landete (was mir wiederum scheißegal war) stampfte zur Tür, riss sie auf und klopfte nach einem kurzen Sprint bei 733 an. Irgendein Scherzkeks hatte dort ein Schild mit der Aufschrift: "Vorsicht: Absturzgefahr" aufgehängt. "Leute versuchen hier zu schlafen.", rief ich – weckte wahrscheinlich gleichzeitig sämtliche Weiber im Gang, was mir aber immer noch vollkommen Schnuppe war - und fügte dann sogar noch ein reizendes "Lasst den Scheiß!" hinzu. BAM "Ernsthaft..." Ich ließ ein wenig Luft entweichen. Als ich mir die Haare raufend einen Schritt zurücksetzte, bemerkte ich jedoch etwas, sozusagen den Kern des Problems, welcher mir bis zu diesem Moment nicht aufgefallen war. Nichts Großes, nur, dass Raum 733 mit einem massiven Vorhängeschloss abgeriegelt war. Und das von außen. Wirklich, so schnell hatte ich mich noch nie in meinem Leben in Lynns Bett verkrochen, ohne mir auch nur die Mühe zu machen, mein Eigenes zu suchen. Ich lag schon neben ihr tief in die Decke gekuschelt, als die Tür zu unserem Zimmer allmählich zufiel, und irgendjemand im Gang lautstark nach Ruhe verlangte. "Was is?", nuschelte sie, bereits halb eingeschlafen. "Ich gehe NIE wieder in die Nähe von diesem Ding. Es ist von außen abgesperrt. Kein Schimmer, wie da jemand drinnen sein kann." Meine Freundin schnaubte: "Ist doch ganz einfach." Ich wandte mich ihr zu. Sie fügte eine kleine Kunstpause ein, bevor sie zwinkernd verkündete: "Geister." Ich stöhnte. "Ich sage ja nur, dass irgendein gruseliger Scheiß drüben in einem Raum abgeht, in dem sich ein paar Leute umgebracht haben. Mehr nicht.", statuierte ich nochmal kategorisch. Doch sie rollte lediglich mit den Augen. "Du hättest Theater studieren sollen. Drama steht dir." Die störenden Geräusche hatten danach aufgehört. Doch als wir am nächsten Morgen von unten zum siebten Stockwerk hinaufblickten, standen die Fenster der Suizid-Suite weit offen. ---- Ich sah von da an jeden Tag hoch, doch die Fenster von 733 blieben geöffnet. Außerdem konnte man regelmäßig nachts hören, wie sich etwas über die Dielen nach vorne zog. Kratzen. Schleifen. Knarren. Kratzen. Schleifen. Knarren. Da es Lynn niemals weckte, verlor ich kein Wort darüber, schwieg es einfach weg, schob es auf meine selbstverschuldete Überlastung. Es war einfacher, als sich ernsthafte Gedanken darüber zu machen, wie man so etwas ohne Phänomene wie 'Geister' erklären konnte. Und dann - eines Nachmittags - war ich alleine in unserem Zimmer, schrieb das Wichtigste der neusten Vorlesungen zusammen. Ich hatte Kopfhörer auf, aber die Musik war nicht laut genug, um das Klopfen zu übertönen, das erklang. "Komm rein!", rief ich; machte mir nicht die Mühe, aufzusehen. Lynn war nur kurz was zu essen besorgen gewesen, und somit war das für mich niemand anderes als sie. Dass sie nicht anklopfen, sondern eher hereinstürmen und mir eine Panikattacke verpassen würde, kam mir erst gar nicht in den Sinn. Dann klopfte es wieder. Und ich antwortete wieder, ohne aufzusehen: „Is‘ offen!“ Mein Tonfall war aber bereits ein wenig... ungeduldig. Und dann, als ich mich schon wieder in die Notizen vertieft hatte: Klopf. Klopf. Klopf. Kraaaatz. Ich riss die Kopfhörer aus meinen Ohren, knallte den Laptop zu und wandte mich um, wobei ich einen Arm auf der Stuhllehne ablegte. "Was zur H-" Die Tür in den Gang war offen. Natürlich; Lynn hatte sie (wie immer überaus vorsichtig) sperrangelweit offengelassen. Zuerst stand ich einfach nur da, ohne mich zu rühren. Die einfachste Erklärung für mich, dass ich langsam mal wieder anständig schlafen sollte, bis das merkwürdige Klopfen abermals erklang... Hinter mir. Der Stuhl kollidierte mit dem Boden, umgeworfen durch mein plötzliches Aufspringen, während ich verzweifelt versuchte, die aufsteigende Furcht zu unterdrücken. Es war der Schrank, welcher an der Wand zu 733 stand, dessen Türen sich unter dem energischen Klopfen mir entgegenbogen, bis das Geräusch plötzlich verstummte. "Lynn, du bist nicht witzig.", keuchte ich. Sie konnte es gar nicht sein, aber ich ließ diesen Gedanken erst gar nicht zu. "Lynn, ich schwöre, ich hau dir eine rein." Stille. Nur Stille in dem sonst so belebten Stockwerk. Ich ging hinüber, griff zitternd nach dem Türknauf. /Da ist immer noch nichts, Corinna. Du drehst durch./ Er fühlte sich warm an, obgleich in dem Zimmer fast schon eisige Temperaturen herrschten. "Lynn, du beschissene-" "Ich beschissene was?" Ihre Stimme schnitt mir aus dem Gang das Wort ab. Ich ließ den Knauf los, als hätte ich mich verbrannt, stolperte mit aufgerissenen Augen zurück, und flog bei der uneleganten Umdrehung beinahe der Länge nach zu Boden. Lynn stellte just in diesem Moment zwei Sushi-Schachteln auf dem gemeinsamen Tisch ab, und blickte mich sowohl verwirrt, als auch belustigt an. "Cooler Move." Erst jetzt bemerkte sie meinen Gesichtsausdruck. Ihr Grinsen verschwand allmählich. "Ich dachte, du versteckst dich im Schrank.", brachte ich hervor. "Was? Warum?" Ihr Unverständnis war echt. Ich sank zu Boden. Natürlich war irgendetwas ausgerechnet mit mir durchgegangen, und nur noch Fetzen drangen in mein Bewusstsein durch. Mut war immer eine von Lynns Eigenschaften gewesen, die mir verwehrt blieb, weswegen ich dazu neigte, unnötig Panik zu schieben. "Da drinnen... Klopfen." Lynn hatte die Schranktür bereits geöffnet, als ich es über mich brachte hinzusehen, und offenbarte nichts weiter als unordentliche Haufen von Klamotten und versteckte Süßigkeiten. Nichts außer unserem Zeug fand sich auf den Regalen. Oder zumindest nichts, was eine derartige Reaktion von mir rechtfertigte. Der Blick meiner Freundin sprach Bände. "Ich schwöre-" "Co, da ist niemand." "Ich weiß, was ich gehört habe." Lynns Bruder, ebenfalls mit Fastfood bewaffnet, spähte vorsichtig durch den Türrahmen, während sie selbst mich auf die Beine und anschließend auf einen der Stühle hievte. "Alles ok bei euch?" „Das ist ein Mädchenstockwerk?“, äffte Lynn Bullshit Beth nach, dann winkte sie ihren um dreizehn Minuten älteren Zwilling herein. "Ugh, Dennis. Ja, ja, es geht nur gruseliger Mist neben unserem Zimmer ab.", summte Lynn, und legte ihre kühle Hand beinahe beiläufig auf meiner Stirn ab. "Welches? 735 oder das Leere?" "Welches wohl." "733. Ja, kein Wunder. Die nennen sie hier Suizid-Suite." "Wissen wir." "Ziemlich abgefahren. Gleich drei Tote in einem Raum, hm?" "Drei?", Lynn hob ihre Augenbrauen. "Uns wurde nur von zwei erzählt.“ "Naja, zwei in den 70ern, und dann so ein Typ vor zehn Jahren." "Ok, ok. Da stimmt was nicht." Lynns Tonfall war entschuldigend. In ihren Augen sah ich, dass sie sich schwertat, mir zu glauben, sich aber beste Mühe gab, und legte einen Arm um mich, während ihr Bruder begann, sich am Essen zu schaffen zu machen "Ich hab gehört, da ist was in dem Raum.", sagte Dennis später - nachdem ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte - beinahe nebensächlich, mit vollem Mund und miserablen Manieren. Wir wurden hellhörig. "Was zum Beispiel?", wollte ich wissen - mittlerweile sicher im Kreise der Geschwister, dir sich zwar dauernd zankten, aber dennoch regelrecht verehrten, während Lynn ihn mit einem Seitenhieb aufforderte, anständig zu essen. "Weiß keiner. Ich dachte immer, es wäre so ein Mist, den sie den Neuen erzählen, damit sie keinen Scheiß bauen." "Ist irgendjemand in den Räumen nebenan gestorben? In diesem hier vielleicht?", bohrte ich nach. "Ne. Nur 733. Ernsthaft, ich war überrascht, dass sie das Stockwerk wieder öffnen, bei dem, was 'ne Weile in den Nachrichten rumging." "Sie haben uns erzählt, es wäre die größte Studentenzahl seit 20 Jahren." "Jup… Hm. Wisst ihr, ihr könntet immer noch einen Zimmerwechsel beantragen." Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf: "Ja, aber die würden mich und Lynn in verschiedene Räume stecken. Wir können nicht in einen Raum mit anderen Leuten." Lynn grinste: "Also bleiben wir einfach hier, gleich im Zimmer eben Satan." Ich konnte nichts erwidern, /Man, Corinna. Irgendetwas stimmt doch nicht mit dir./ denn aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich eine Schranktür zuklappen. ---- Lynns Zweifel wurden endgültig weggeräumt, als wir wieder einmal mitten in der Nacht erwachten. Geweckt durch ein leises, eher unauffälliges Flüstern. Ich blickte ängstlich hinüber zu Lynn, welche mich mit einem ebenso erschrockenen Blick bedachte. Sie führte langsam einen Finger an ihre Lippen. Ich versuchte, zuzuhören. Woher die Stimme kam, wie sie klang. Aber verstehen konnte ich nichts. Vorsichtig stieg ich aus meinem Bett und flüchtete hinüber zu Lynn, die ihre Decke bereits für mich gehoben hatte. Hier war das Flüstern lauter. Vielleicht, weil es die Wand war, die an 733 grenzte. Niemals... genommen... Münder... von Narren... Was? Lynn legte ihr Ohr an die Wand, und lauschte, während ich ein wenig näher rückte. Das Flüstern erstarb. Sie presste sich der Länge nach gegen den kalten Stein, und ich schwieg. Wieso konnten Menschen nicht leiser atmen? Und während wir so eine Weile verharrten, wartend auf irgendeine Art von Regung von Gegenüber, rutschte mein Blick immer wieder zu diesem verdammten Schrank ab. BAM Jemand hatte etwas mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall auf der anderen Seite der Wand zerschellen lassen. Lynn zuckte zurück und legte instinktiv eine Hand auf ihr Ohr, jaulte aufgrund des Schmerzes auf, der ihr wohl durchs Trommelfell jagen musste. Ich betrachtete sie, erschrocken, aber eher distanziert, als ginge mich das alles hier nichts an. Plötzlich mehr wütend als ängstlich stürmte ich aus dem Bett in den Gang zu dem leeren Raum, pochte gegen die Tür und rüttelte am Knauf; egal, wen ich stören würde. "Willst du mich verarschen?", brüllte ich. "Der Scheiß ist nicht mehr witzig. Komm aus dem verfickten Raum raus, du Arschloch!" Keine Antwort. Ich verpasste der Tür einen frustrierten Tritt. „Uns geht es nicht gut, man! Wir kriegen seid Nächten keinen verkackten Schlaf ab, weil ihr Deppen euch einen ablachen müsst, ist es so? Wenn ich euch in die Finger kriege, wärt ihr froh über irgendeinen Drecks-Geist in diesem Zimmer!“ Keine Antwort, aber dafür eine Reaktion. Der Türknauf begann, sich zu drehen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich erwartet hatte, aber sicher nicht das: Ich zuckte so heftig zurück, dass mein Rücken gegen die Wand hinter mir stieß, und meine Knochen bei der Kollision gefährlich knackten. Als der Knauf eine volle Umdrehung hinter sich hatte, begann Etwas, von innen gegen die Tür zu drücken. Sie knarrte laut, aber das Schloss hielt. Gott sei Dank. Das Schloss hielt. /Du bist gar nicht gläubig, Corinna./ Ich bewegte keinen Muskel, atmete nicht, blinzelte nicht, lebte beinahe nicht bis der Druck nachließ und der Knauf zurückschnellte. Schockstarre. Eine ungewöhnliche Kälte hatte sich in mir festgesetzt, während ich mit zitternden Knien an der Wand lehnte. Aus irgendeinem Grund war ich fest davon überzeugt, dass ich jetzt sterben würde. Was für eine schöne Horrorgestalt. Ein Mädchen mit dunklem, wirrem Haar und totenbleichem Gesicht, deren Beine nutzlos auf dem Boden liegen, dessen Atem trotz angenehmer Raumtemperatur kondensiert, zu Tode verängstigt und langsam vor sich hin vegetierend. Dann stand Lynn plötzlich neben der toten Horrorgestalt, packte sie an den Schultern und rüttelte sie. Das Leben kehrte zurück in den Körper, und der Schleier löste sich allmählich von den verklärten Augen. "Co? Was zur Hölle?" Ich blinzelte. Meine Wut wie die Todesangst verraucht, lediglich gefolgt von einem Gefühl äußerster Ruhe. "Jemand denkt, er ist witzig.", antwortete ich laut. Sie blickte zur Tür, dann zu mir, und schüttelte den Kopf. Ich schob sie gutmütig weg, und bückte den Kopf hinab zum Teppich: blickte unter dem Spalt hindurch, während Lynn das Schloss begutachtete. „Wow. Krasses Sicherheitsding.“, stellte sie fest, aber das hörte ich erst gar nicht. Denn zum ersten Mal sah ich, was sich in dem Raum befand: Lediglich eine Art Vorratskammer. Gestapelte Stühle, ein paar Bettrahmen. Sogar ein Haufen verrottender Matratzen lag unter den Fenstern und eine dicke Schicht Staub vergrub alles in dem Raum unter sich. Die Fenster waren riesig. Das hatte ich gar nicht bemerkt, als ich von unten hinaufgeblickt hatte, aber auch jetzt waren sie - wie immer - offen. Der Raum sah insgesamt so aus, als wäre seit Jahrzehnten niemand mehr darin gewesen, was mich zum Schaudern gebracht hätte, wenn ich nicht einfach von dieser Leere in mir übermannt worden wäre. Plötzlich war das Mondlicht, welches genug Beleuchtung für den Raum gebracht hatte, hinfort, und ich sah nur noch Dunkelheit. Ich blinzelte mehrmals hintereinander, um meine Sicht an die neuen Lichtverhältnisse anzupassen /Meine Güte, Corinna. Das kann nicht dein ernst sein./, und rückte näher. Als das nicht funktionierte, schloss ich meine Augen kurz. Und als ich sie öffnete, starrte jemand nur Zentimeter vor meinem Gesicht entfernt von der anderen Seite zu mir hinüber. ---- Man konnte nicht mehr ignorieren, wie die Dinge eskalierten. Mein Schrei gestern Nacht hatte unseren ganzen Gang geweckt, und natürlich gingen nun nicht nur Gerüchte über die Suizid-Suite, sondern auch über das Spinner-Mädchen im Raum nebenan um. Am nächsten Morgen füllten ich und Lynn die nötigen Papiere für einen Raumwechsel aus, und versprachen einander, niemals alleine in diesem Raum zu schlafen. Entweder wir beide, oder keine von uns. Ein paar Tage später wollten wir nachsehen, ob unser Ersuch schon irgendetwas gebracht hatte, und fanden uns gemeinsam in der Schlange zu der Uni-eigenen Wohngebäudeauskunft ein. "Denkst du es ist ein..." Es klang so lächerlich. "Geist?" Lynn hatte ihre Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, und dennoch konnte ich mir vorstellen, wie sie die Augenbrauen hochzog, und lächelte. "Lass es mich so sagen: Stephen King ist ein Scheiß gegen das hier." Ich hatte mich geirrt. Lynn lächelte definitiv nicht. "Ok, was ist dein Vorschlag? So lange daheim pennen, bis wir versetzt werden?" Lynn antwortete nicht, verkreuzte stattdessen die Arme, und blickte stur geradeaus. Ich vermisste ihr leicht welliges braunes Haar, und die Art, wie sie es lose mit einem Bleistift zusammenfasste, schon jetzt, da es immer eine Art Entspanntheit ausstrahlte. Heute hatte sie sich einen straffen Dutt gemacht, der nun verdeckt war. Unser Zimmer war benachbart mit der Suizid-Suite, und unsere neuen Prüfungen rückten an. Toll. Ich warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, und zog kurz darauf die Luft scharf ein. "Scheiße, es ist fast 2." Dummer Geist, der mir nicht nur Schlaf sondern auch jegliches Zeitgefühl raubte. "Echt? Fuck. Ich muss los. Dennis wurde von Sigma Chi angenommen, und heute wird er eingeweiht." Ihr Bruder hatte sich mit der beliebtesten Gemeinschaft des ganzen Campus angefreundet, und war zu allem bereit gewesen, um ihr beizutreten. Es war ohne Zweifel eine Ehre für einen Frischling wie ihn, und dennoch war SC berüchtigt für die Mutproben und Aufgaben, die sie ihren Mitgliedern stellten. Lynn schien manchmal - trotz 13-minütigem Altersunterschied – erwachsener zu sein, weswegen sie versucht hatte, ihn umzustimmen, und nach ihrem Versagen stets darauf achtete, dass er sich nicht den Hals brach. Tatsächlich war Dennis herzensgut, sodass auch ich mir Sorgen machte, obgleich irgendein Toter meinte, uns mit seinem Ableben zu belästigen. /Aber Corinna. Du glaubst auch nicht an Geister./ "Oh. Ja, hab ich vergessen.", log ich. Der Junge am Tresen winkte uns vor. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass die Reihe immer weiter fortgeschritten, und wir als nächstes dran waren. "Sag mir Bescheid, wenns was Neues gibt!" rief Lynn mir zu, während sie aus der Tür rannte, wobei ihre Kapuze von ihrem Kopf rutschte, und einige Locken aus ihrem perfekten Dutt entflohen. Aus einem dämlichen Grund ließ mich das Hoffnung fassen. Der Kerl, dem ich mittlerweile gegenüber stand, betrachtete mich für eine Weile ziemlich interessiert, ohne mich irgendwie anzusprechen, sodass ich unser Gespräch wohl oder übel selbst beginnen musste. "Hi, ich bin-" "Das Mädchen aus dem Westflügel. 734, nicht wahr?" Erschrocken über sein Wissen und seine Unhöflichkeit (man schneidet doch niemandem das verdammte Begrüßungswort ab) konnte ich ihn nur anstarren. "Sorry, ich hab ein bisschen von eurem Gespräch aufgeschnappt. Außerdem habe ich eure Akte heute erwischt, und da muss ich einfach fragen: Warum der Raumwechsel mitten im Semester?" Unhöflich und noch dazu neugierig. Seine Augen funkelten mit einer offensichtlichen Selbstüberzeugung, die das eigentlich freundliche Lächeln zu einer überheblichen Fratze werden ließ. Ich war müde. Ich war fertig. Ich konnte mir keine Lügen mehr ausdenken, und wollte nicht mit diesem Typen herumstreiten, der so aussah, als wüsste er ohnehin schon alles, was bei uns so los war. "Weil irgendwas im Raum nebenan abgeht, und wir echt Schiss haben. Geräusche, Flüstern, Klopfen. Vor ein paar Tagen hab ich was da drinnen gesehen." "Jemanden." "Nein. Etwas ist der richtige Terminus." Als er nun eine Augenbraue hochzog, hätte er mich an Lynn erinnern müssen, doch ich bemerkte lediglich, wie hell seine Iriden waren, und was für einen faszinierenden Kontrast sie zu dem schwarzen Haar abgaben. Der Junge vor mir war verdammt gutaussehend, und infolge der Strapazen der letzten Tage hatte mein Gehirn diese Tatsache einfach ignoriert. "In Raum 733?" Seine Worte erforderten die Bestätigung beinahe. /Corinna, vergiss nicht, das „Wesen“ hatte keine Iris./ "Ja... ja. Ich habe unter der Tür durchgeblickt. Da war was." Er nickte ohne ersichtlichen Grund, und öffnete die blaue Akte, welche schon die ganze Zeit über in seinen Händen gelegen hatte. "Naja, eure Räume sind noch nicht fertig, aber höchste Priorität. Momentan steckt ihr aber fest. Man kann euch nirgendwohin verlegen" Ich seufzte. Was anderes hatte ich nicht erwartet. "Ich bin Reid.", fuhr er ungerührt fort. "Und ich hab wohl einen Faible für sowas. Vielleicht kann ich euch ja irgendwie... weiterhelfen?“ "Danke, aber für mich sind Ghostbuster eher Fiktion." Sein Lachen ging mir durch und durch, weswegen ich die Stirn runzelte. "Wir treffen uns um 4 bei deinem Zimmer, ok? Ich verspreche dir, dass ich euch zumindest ein paar Informationen liefern kann." Ich traf im Endeffekt eine halbe Stunde früher als vereinbart dort ein. Reid erwartete mich schon. Er wollte die ganze Geschichte hören und stellte dutzende Fragen, obgleich diese keinen Einblick in seine Gedanken gewährten. Als wir eintraten, wurde er sofort auf Cthulhu aufmerksam, der mittlerweile an der Wand hing, und zitierte Lovecraft spaßeshalber. Anscheinend hatte er bemerkt, wie nahe mir das, was ich erzählte, ging, und versuchte mich bestmöglich aufzuheitern. Ein ziehendes Gefühl machte sich allmählich in meiner Bauchgegend bemerkbar. Dafür hatte ich aber keine Zeit. ---- Als ich fertig war, raufte er sich die Haare, lehnte sich in Lynns Stuhl zurück (wenn sie das erfährt, bin ich tot), und seufzte: "Ich glaub‘s nicht.", er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe immer Gerüchte gehört, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es stimmt." "Ich glaube den Mist immer noch nicht." "Und jetzt? Wie haltet ihr es da drinnen aus?" "Nachts sind wir nicht da drinnen. Aber manchmal am Tag hört man Schleifen, Kratzen, echt leises Flüstern und manchmal wieder das Fenster. Am hellichsten scheiß Tag. Aber immer wenn ich von der Straße hoch sehe, sind die Fenster offen, auch wenn das letzte Geräusch ein Zuknallen war." Reid nickte. "Naja, dennoch bezweifle ich, dass ihr euch Sorgen machen müsst. So scheiße die Situation ist, ihr seid ja nicht direkt betroffen. Bleibt einfach nur außerhalb von 733." Ich schnaubte. "Als ob ich meinen Hintern da jemals reinsetze." "Ich glaube, dass du das glaubst. Aber dieses Ding - wasauchimmer es ist - ist clever. Manipulativ. Ein Lügner. Und es ist schlauer als du." "Ich versuche mal, nicht beleidigt zu sein." Sein Lachen verursachte bei mir doch tatsächlich eine Gänsehaut. /Corinna, vergisst du nicht etwas?/ "Solltest du nicht." "Was glaubst du, ist es?" "Irgendetwas Altes, und verdammt Böses. Aber nicht "Alte Omi die ihre falschparkenden Nachbarn verpetzt" alt und böse." "Ja, ok. Kapiert. Ich geh da trotzdem nicht rein." "Ich weiß. Aber du musst vorbereitet sein. Vielleicht kommt der Moment, an dem du eine Entscheidung treffen musst. Das Ding hat schon fünf Leute auf dem Gewissen." "Fünf?! Ich dachte, es wären drei!" "Gerüchte sind ungenau. Ellen Burnham 1961. Tad Collinsworth 1968. Marissa Grigg 1975. Erin Murphy 1979. Erik Dousten 1992. Alle gesprungen." Ich brauchte kurz einen Moment, um das alles zu verbarbeiten. Es war aberwitzig, dass ich seinen Worten so viel Vertrauen schenkte, und dennoch in diesem Höllenloch neben dem Vieh die einzige Wahl, die ich hatte. "Fünf Suizide... Warum lässt die Uni da noch Leute wohnen?", presste ich hervor. "Lassen sie ja nicht." "Und damals?" "Alle paar Jahre, wenn die, die sich daran erinnerten, absolviert hatten, wurde der Raum wieder neu eingeteilt. Das war vor dem Internet: Die Neulinge hatten keine Ahnung. Aber nach dem letzten - Erik Dousten - haben sie das ganze Stockwerk einfach gesperrt.“ Ich wollte mehr wissen. "Was will das Ding?" Reid zuckte mit den Schultern. "Chaos. Tod. Seelen. Wer weiß? Wir wissen ja nicht mal, was es ist." "Ok, was wissen wir?" "Es ist irgendwie an den Raum gebunden. Aber es hat genug Einfluss außerhalb davon. Jeder, der da drinnen starb, war alleine. Und wir wissen, dass es gerne schmutzig spielt.“ "Warum glaubst du, tun sie es?" "Die Opfer?" Ich nickte. "Hier weiß ich wieder nur von Gerüchten. Anscheinend wurden alle Toten mit Bildern oder Schriften des "Unaussprechbaren" gefunden. Sie enthielten Beschreibungen von Morden, Hasstiraden oder einfach nur abgefuckte Scheiße." "Und die Leute haben das gemalt? Sie haben das geschrieben?" "Jup. Was auch immer in dem Raum ist: Es hat sie wahnsinnig gemacht.“ "Das ist scheiße gruselig." Er stimmte mir grinsend zu, und ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten fallen, um an die Decke zu blicken. Dann fragte er eher beiläufig: "Habt ihr schon mal daran gedacht, nen Exorzisten oder so anzuheuern?" "Jesus." "Naja, der hat glaube ich schon zu tun, aber vielleicht kommt der Pfarrer im Ort infrage.“ "Nein, ich meine: Alter. Exorzismus?" Er zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern. "Warum nicht? Wir sprechen hier ja auch von einem Geist im Raum gegenüber.“ Der Geschmack in meinem Mund war bitter, da mir bewusst wurde, wie Recht er hatte. Reid fuhr fort: „Anscheinend hat das Ganze mit einem schiefgelaufenen Ouija-Spiel angefangen. 1961 oder so. Der einzige, der was wissen könnte, ist Tom Moen in der Administration." "Hat er hier studiert?" "Jup. Und rate: Damals war der 7 Stock für die Studenten ausgelegt. Nicht für die Studentinnen." /Nicht der Richtige Zeitpunkt, um Hoffnung zu schöpfen, Corinna./ "Wir müssen mit ihm reden. Ich will wissen, was hier los ist." ---- Leider kamen wir nicht dazu. Wie sich herausstellte war Mr. Moen ziemlich gut im Verstecken spielen, und konnte uns bei jeder Gelegenheit entwischen, nachdem wir seiner Sekretärin bei einem eigentlich abgesprochenen Termin erklärt hatten, dass wir aufgrund eines bestimmten Zimmers mit ihm sprechen mussten. Wir versuchten, ihn während der Pausen und seiner Arbeitszeiten zu erwischen. Selbst nach Feierabend lauerten wir ihm auf, obgleich sich das mit unseren Vorlesungen überschnitt. Aber er konnte und jedes Mal entwischen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis wir bemerkten, dass er uns auswich. In dieser Zeit war ich auch Lynn immer seltener begegnet. Sie folgte Dennis auf Schritt und Tritt, besuchte ihre Eltern nächtlich, um diese auf dem neusten Stand der Dinge zu halten, während ich bei Reid Unterschlupf fand, der für einen Jungen in seinem Alter ein erstaunlich ritterliches Verhalten an den Tag legte, und mir tatsächlich ohne (oder mit geschickt verborgenen) Hintergedanken begegnete. Er wollte uns wirklich helfen. Normalerweise besuchte ich 734 zwei Mal am Tag: Einmal morgens, einmal nachmittags. Und normalerweise ging zu diesen Zeiten nur eine gespenstische Ruhe in dem Raum umher, die lediglich durch die Geräusche, die ich selbst verursachte, vertrieben wurde. Diese Stille hätte mich beruhigen können, aber das tat sie nicht im Geringsten. Denn es schien mir so, als würde mich etwas beobachten. Am Donnerstag vor Halloween fand ich mich in unserem Zimmer ein, um kurz zu Duschen – viel später, als ich es mir angewöhnt hatte. Ich hatte Lynn heute Mittag getroffen, und sie hatte mir erklärt, dass ihre Eltern nun jede Nacht nach ihr verlangten, da Dennis sich scheinbar immer mehr mit dieser bescheuerten Gruppe verbündete. Ich wusste, dass ich allein sein würde, wenngleich Reid angeboten hatte, mitzukommen. Er wartete im Stockwerk unterhalb. Bullshit Beth hatte ihn abgefangen. Die Stille machte mich fertig, also stellte ich unnötig laute Musik an (verzeih mir, Lynn), und sang während des Duschens unnötig laut mit. Das warme Wasser half, die Musik linderte, und so stand ich unter dem Wasserstrahl, und fragte mich ernsthaft, was überhaupt los war. Früher hatte ich weder an Geister, noch an Magie, noch an sonst welche übernatürlichen Phänomene geglaubt, wohingegen ich jetzt schon die Panik bekam, wenn ich nur an die Suizid-Suite dachte. Mit einem Handtuch um den Körper gewickelt, und einem weiteren, mit dem ich mir die Haare trocknete, lief ich nach einer ganzen Weile an dem unliebsamen Schrank vorbei, um an meine Kleidung auf Lynns Bett zu gelangen. Meine Augen wanderten unglücklicherweise zum Spiegel. Mir blickte aus diesem eine müde Person mit tiefen Augenringen entgegen, die wohl früher einmal so etwas wie ziemlich hübsch gewesen ist. Man konnte erkennen, wie nahe mir das alles ging, und ich hatte selbst für mich eine ungewöhnlich schlanke Silhouette angenommen, die langsam nicht mehr gesund sein konnte. Gestraft wandte ich den Blick ab, stellte die Musik aus, die aus meinem Lautsprecher neben der Kleidung drang und begann, mich anzuziehen. Als ich nach meiner Unterwäsche griff, wackelte ich kurz bedenklich, stieg aber in die Boxershorts, weiterhin mit dem Handtuch bedeckt, welches den Rest meines Körpers vor unerwünschten Blicken schützte. Mir fehlte nur noch das T-Shirt, als ich versehentlich abermals zu dem Schrank hinüber sah. Und ich war nicht mehr in meinem Zimmer. Durch die Reflektion sah ich hinter mir Bettrahmen und große Fenster. Ein paar Matratzen, verkümmerten Dielenboden und Staub überall. Zuerst war ich verwirrt, möglicherweise auch ein wenig überrascht. Doch dann schlug mir die Realisation mit so einer Gewalt in die Brust, das mein Herz kurz aufhörte zu schlagen. Ich schreckte zurück, stieß gegen mein Bett - noch immer in 734, und doch spottete mir im Spiegel die Einrichtung aus 733 entgegen. Die Bewegung eines Schattens hinter mir, nur gezeigt durch eine dünne Glaswand, war genug, um mich rennen zu lassen. Ich schnappte mir lediglich mein Handy, ließ den Lautsprecher, Rest meiner Kleidung und die Handtücher einfach zurück. Als ich die Treppen hinabrannte, wählte ich bereits Reids Nummer. "Ich kann nicht mehr.", schniefte ich, obwohl er nicht einmal abgenommen hatte. "Ich kann nicht zurück in diesen Raum. Ich kann nie wieder zurück." Er fing mich mit offenen Armen unten an der Treppe ab; und einer wütenden Bullshit Beth auf den Fersen, die uns aber in Ruhe ließ, als sie bemerkte, dass wir ohne lange zu warten zum Gehen ansetzten. Noch dazu war sie wohl mit ihrem optimistischen Wesen völlig unvorbereitet auf meinen Zustand, und mein Aussehen. Sie war rot geworden, als sie meinen BH bemerkt hatte. "Was ist passiert?", wollte Reid wissen, während er mir sofort seine Jacke überwarf, und den Blick abwandte. Hatte er da gerade geschluckt? Ich erzählte, mit dieser gespenstischen Ruhe, die ich so sehr verabscheute, während er mich nach außen zu seinem Wagen geleitete, wohl eher trug. Meine Beine zitterten. ---- "Was hast du jetzt vor?", wollte er wissen, nachdem wir bei ihm angekommen waren. Er hatte sich hinter mich auf das Bett gesetzt, und fuhr mir mit einem Kamm durch die Haare. "Ich muss mit jemandem reden. Jemanden, der Bescheid weiß. Ist Tom Moen der Einzige, der 1961 hier war?" "Der Einzige, von dem ich weiß. Vielleicht erwischen wir ihn morgen Früh auf seinem Weg zur Arbeit. Wir fangen ihn ab und lassen ihn nicht gehen, bis wir etwas erfahren.“ Ich lehnte mich gegen ihn, und empfing die Wärme dankbar, die von seinem Körper abstrahlte. Mein Handy riss mich aus meiner Ruhe, indem es wütend vibrierte. Eine Voicemail von Lynn, abgesendet vor ein paar Minuten. “Hey, Co, hör zu, ich, ugh, ich hatte gerade Stress mit meinem Spastenbruder. Die Deppen von SC wollen, dass er als Mutprobe eine Nacht in der Suizid-Suite verbringt. Ich kann, ich kann das nicht. Er weiß, was bei uns abgeht, aber er will das trotzdem durchziehen. Er behauptet, die anderen Mitglieder hätten das auch alle getan. Man, die haben den gehirngewaschen, diese Hackfressen. Ich kann-" Ich drückte auf beenden und warf mein Telefon achtlos auf das Bett, im Nachhinein dankbar darüber, dass es dort liegen blieb. Ich hatte heute nicht mehr die Kraft für den Mist, mit dem die Welt mich alle paar Sekunden konfrontierte. Reid murmelte noch irgendetwas gegen meinen Scheitel, und strich mir beruhigend über die Arme, aber da war ich schon in einen tiefen Schlaf gerutscht. Ich erwachte um 7. Er erwartete mich mit meiner Kleidung und einem schwarzen Kaffee in der Hand. „Wie…?“, brachte ich im Halbschlaf hervor, wobei ich versuchte, die Müdigkeit aus meinen Augen zu reiben. „Die Tutorin, die mich gestern abgefangen hat. Ich habe sie gefragt, ob ich mit ihr an meiner Seite nur ganz kurz ein paar Klamotten aus deinem Zimmer besorgen kann, und sie hat nicht widersprochen. Dabei habe ich auch nochmal kurz den Schrank kontrolliert, ohne irgendetwas zu finden. Das Vieh hat wirklich nicht viel anzurichten, wenn zwei Leute tagsüber da drinnen sind." Ich schnappte mir zuerst den dampfenden Becher aus seiner Hand. "Ich glaube, sie muss ziemlich religiös sein.“, fügte er beiläufig hinzu, während er meine Klamotten vor mir ablegte. „Hä?“ Ich war mal wieder auf dem höchsten Stand meiner Intelligenz angelangt und nippte dankbar an dem noch warmen Getränk, obwohl ich es für gewöhnlich kaum runterbekam. „Sie hat angefangen, mit mir über vorehelichen Sex zu sprechen, und mir einzureden, wie schlecht das für Leute in unserem Alter ist.“ Sein schelmisches Lächeln hatte eine ziemlich heftige Wirkung auf mich. Der Kaffee schoss mir beinahe aus der Nase. ---- Ich drückte meine Sonnenbrille höher, und zog die Kapuze tiefer in mein Gesicht. Den Hoodie hatte ich gemeinsam mit Lynn gekauft, weswegen er wohl eher ihrem Kleidungsstil entsprach, doch er verdeckte meine Augenringe, und das war im Moment genug. Ich hatte Reid zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits von Lynns Anruf erzählt. "Diese Typen sind Idioten. Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass das Vieh verdammt clever ist? Vielleicht macht es 733 provokativ, indem es dich und Lynn so fertig macht. Seit Jahren war niemand mehr da drinnen. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie hungrig das Vieh sein muss?" "Glaubst du, dass sie das Risiko eingehen?", wollte ich nach seinem kleinen Monolog wissen. "Ja. Das einzig Positive könnte sein, dass sie nicht allein sein werden, weil Sigma Chi voll drauf abfährt, die Neulinge gleichzeitig leiden zu lassen." Anscheinend hatte er schon selbst genug mit dieser Gruppe zu tun gehabt. Kein Wunder, SC war immer hinter gutaussehenden Kerlen her, und wenn sie nicht auf Reid aufmerksam geworden wären, hätten sie ziemlich einschlägig versagt. "Also wird es schwächer sein, mit allen von ihnen da drinnen?" Ich versuchte, ihm nicht so deutlich hinterherzuschwärmen. "Theoretisch. Es würde schon helfen, wenn wir wüssten, was es ist. Und wir wissen nicht mal, warum es da ist. Deswegen brauchen wir Moen." "Wann soll er nochmal da sein?", seufzte ich. "Vor zwanzig Minuten, eigentlich.", seufzte Reid. Wir warteten eine weitere halbe Stunde, bis wir wussten, dass Moen uns wieder entwischt war. Dennoch gingen wir wieder einmal in das unangenehme Gebäude der Administration, baten um einen Termin, nur um ein kurzes Gespräch. Die Frau am Tresen behandelte uns kühl. "Tom wird nicht kommen. Heute nicht, morgen nicht, gar nicht mehr. Er hat gestern gekündigt. Anscheinend könnt ihr ihn nicht mehr belästigen." "Wir haben ihn nicht belästigt.", antwortete ich, "Wir mussten ihn nur schrecklich dringend sprechen." "Müssen wir immer noch.", fügte Reid geistesgegenwärtig und mit Hundeblick hinzu. "Tja, von mir kriegt ihr keine persönlichen Infos von ihm.", erwiderte sie bitter. Ich hätte heulen können, als wir aus dem Gebäude traten, riss mich aber zusammen, da Weinen die unnötigste Reaktion wäre: "Und jetzt?" "Ohne Tom Moen? Nicht mehr viel zu tun." "Reid, ich kann da nicht zurück." Und schon wieder erschien dieses schrecklich wundervolle Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, für das ich definitiv keine Nerven hatte. "Dann ist ja gut, dass eure Umzugsakten durch sind." Ich war geblendet. "Echt jetzt?" "Jup. Ihr geht beide gemeinsam in den Südflügel, sogar in ein Zimmer." "Oh danke. Danke. Danke!" Ohne weiter über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken, sprang ich in seine Arme, woraufhin er mich kurz herumwirbelte. Die eifersüchtigen Blicke der anderen Studentinnen, die in die Administration traten, waren für mich beinahe eine Art Bestätigung. "Ich wusste, du würdest dich freuen. Außerdem hab ich meinem Boss verklickert, dass niemand mehr in 734 verlegt wird.", versprach er, und setzte mich zu unser beider Leidwesen wieder ab. "Danke. Verfickt nochmal!" "Aber es dauert noch bis Montag." Der Dämpfer war mir vollkommen schnuppe. "Scheiß drauf. Das halte ich durch, mit dir und dem Ende in Sicht. Ich muss Lynn Bescheid sagen." Ich war kurz davor, ihre Nummer zu wählen, als mein Handy mich wieder auf ihre gestrige Nachricht aufmerksam machte. Ich begann dort, wo ich aufgehört hatte. "-ihm nicht mehr ins Gesicht sehen. Ich geh in unser Zimmer. Keine Sorge, mir wird es gut gehen. Ich bin müde genug, um jeden Scheiß von drüben durchzupennen. Ich bin so wütend. Ich würde mich viel lieber mit Bullshit Beth abrackern, als mit Dennis-Meine-Eltern-Müssen-Geschwister-Sein-Weil-Ich-So-Behindert-Bin-Benson. JA, ICH WEIß DAS SIND AUCH MEINE ELTERN. Lass uns morgen abhängen. Liebe dich!" Die Nachricht endete genauso abrupt wie meine gute Laune. "Verdammt." Reid bedachte mich mit einem fragenden Blick. "Lynn hat die Nacht in unserem Raum verbracht." Reid erschauderte. "Ihr geht es gut, oder?", wollte ich wissen. "Solange sie aus 733 bleibt..." "Das wird sie." Dennoch würde ich später nach dem Rechten sehen. ---- Irgendwann später fanden wir uns in der Uni-eigenen Bücherei ein, da keiner von uns beiden einen weiteren Plan hatte, und wir einfach aus einem irrationalen Grund hofften, dort an irgendwelche Informationen zu kommen. Die kleine, alte Dame die als Bibliothekarin arbeitete, musste mindestens 1000 Jahre alt sein. Ms. Stapleys Augen waren klein, und wässrig, ihre Haut schien von ihrem Kopf zu schmelzen. Dennoch war sie freundlich, schickte uns auf Anhieb in die richtige Richtung für Bücher über Dämonen und Derartiges, obgleich sie ihre Neugier kaum verbergen konnte, die in ihren Worten wie ein Akzent mitschwang. Es gab nicht viel, das wir hätten durchlesen können. Wir überflogen trotzdem alles, aber es war entweder nicht relevant, oder in einer vollkommen abgefahrenen Sprache (amharisch?!) niedergeschrieben, die keiner von uns je in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Schon nach 30 Minuten fanden wir uns wieder bei der alten Dame ein. "Haben sie irgendetwas über Kulte?" "Kulte... Oh..." Ihre Stimme wurde leiser. "Ja, natürlich. Vorne links neben der Referenzsektion.” "Ich glaube sie mag uns nicht.", flüsterte Reid später, während wir uns wieder entfernten. "Uns oder das Thema?" Er musste nur kurz nachdenken: "Wahrscheinlich beides." Wir brauchten nur eine Stunde, um wieder vor Ms. Stapley zu stehen. Man sah ihr an, dass sie ein wenig... genervt war, da sich ihre Augen verdächtig verengten, und der Mund zu einer dünnen Linie wurde, als wir näher kamen. "Es tut uns Leid, aber wir sind viel zu müde für das Dewey-Dezimal-System. Könnten sie uns einfach sagen, wo wir etwas über Séancen oder Ouija-" "Jetzt hört ihr mir mal gut zu." Ms. Stapley stand auf, ließ das Buch in ihren Händen einfach auf den Tisch fallen, und blickte über ihre Gläser hinweg auf uns herab. "Ich hoffe wirklich, dass das Unterrichtsmaterial ist." "Leider nicht.", antworteten ich und Reid gleichzeitig. "Es ist persönlicher Natur.", fügte er noch hinzu. "Was für eine Art von persönlicher Natur?" "Hören Sie, wir haben nicht vor mit einem Ouija Brett oder so rumzuspielen, aber-" "Gut." Ms. Stapley strich über ihr schickes Kostüm uns setzte sich. "Das kann niemand noch einmal gebrauchen." Reid bohrte nach: "Noch einmal?" Plötzlich wirkte die ältere Dame reserviert, unbehaglich, und begann an einem Haufen von Büchern auf ihrem Tisch herumzufriemeln. "Wir haben vielleicht etwas über Séancen bei den-" "Ms. Stapley. Wir beschäftigen uns mit den Vorfällen 1961 im Westflügel.", unterbrach Reid, "Und den darauffolgenden... Ereignissen." Sie hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne, und versuchte mit aller Kraft, jegliche Emotion aus ihrem Gesicht fernzuhalten. "Das ist wohl kein Geheimnis. Ein Student begann Suizid in diesem Raum. Schrecklich, aber nicht unbekannt auf dem Campus." "Fünf Studenten." Ich musste sie einfach korrigieren. "Aber das wissen sie bereits, nicht wahr?" Reid sprach plötzlich sehr schnell. "Sie wissen mehr. Bitte erzählen sie uns, wie es begann, dann finden wir vielleicht einen Weg um-" "Es zu beenden?" Ms. Stapleys Stimme klang angestrengt. "Sei nicht so arrogant, junger Mann. Es gibt kein Ende. Leute starben schon immer in dem Raum und sie werden es weiterhin tun. Es gibt kein Ende. Also solltet ihr euch einfach von der Sache fern halten." "Bitte, vielleicht, wenn wir wissen, wie es begann-" "Es begann, wie ihr denkt, dass es begonnen hat. Nur jeder, der dabei war, ist entweder verdammt alt oder verdammt tot." Ich beugte mich über den Tisch. "Das würde ich sehr gerne. Aber leider haben sie mich und meine Freundin in den Raum nebenan gesteckt. Vielleicht können sie die Selbstmorde vergessen, aber ich kann es nicht, genauso wenig wie Lynn. Es lässt uns nämlich nicht vergessen." Ein langes, unangenehmes Schweigen entstand, und ich fühlte, wie Tränen von Frustration gegen meine Augen drückten, weil sich einfach alles und jeder auf diesem verdammten Planeten gegen mich und Lynn verschworen hatte. Doch dann schlossen sich lange, warme Finger um meine Eigenen, und ein Daumen strich vorsichtig über meinen Handrücken. Reid blickte nicht in meine Richtung. Dennoch wagte ich es nicht, auszuatmen. /Ach Corinna.../ Das Ziehen in meinem Bauch… "Junge Dame. Ich vergesse nie." Ms. Staplsys Stimme war noch leiser geworden, riss mich aber dennoch aus meinen blöden Gedanken. "Ellen war die Erste, die starb. Sie war meine beste Freundin, und es vergeht keine Nacht, in der ich sie nicht vor mir sehe, wie sie durch dieses winzige Fenster kriecht, auf diesem kalten Vorsprung steht, und barfuß vom 7ten Stock in die Tiefe springt." Ach du Schande. "Entschuldigen Sie, das wusste ich nicht", seufzte Reid. Sein Griff wurde kurz fester, weswegen ich meinen Fingern erlaubte, beruhigend über seinen Unterarm zu fahren. "Das sind nun mal alte Wunden, mein Kind.“, erwiderte sie. Dann wandte sie sich an mich: „Ich schlage vor, dass du dir schleunigst ein anderes Zimmer suchst. Niemand sollte das siebte Stockwerk betreten. Das ist das Einzige, was ich euch darüber erzähle." Reid runzelte die Stirn, und presste die Lippen zusammen, nickte aber. Im Moment würden wir nicht mehr erfahren, aber vielleicht irgendwann wenn... Reid hatte sich bereits ein wenig entfernt, weswegen unsere Hände sich beinahe gelöst hatten, und ich wollte ihm folgen, aber meine Beine gehorchten nicht. Irgendetwas störte mich. Ein kleines, dennoch durchdringendes Wort in der Geschichte. Ein Wort, das mir plötzlich sehr wichtig erschien. Mein Blut begann, zu gefrieren. "Ehm, Ms. Stapley.", fragte ich die müde, alte Dame am Tresen, die wohl noch mehr gelitten hatte, als ich. /Noch Corinna, noch./ "Warum bezeichnen sie die Fenster in 733 als winzig? Ich habe die gesehen, und die sind riesig. Mindestens so groß wie ich." In dem Blick der Bibliothekarin spiegelte sich wahre Unsicherheit: "Mein Engel, du denkst an die Fenster des Eckraumes. Das ist die Vorratskammer. Raum 733 befindet sich direkt nebenan.“ Reids Griff war plötzlich viel, viel fester. "Ne-Nein", brachte ich hervor, "Das ist Raum 734." Die alte Dame schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf, doch dann huschte aber eine Art Idee über ihr Gesicht. "Sie haben doch der Halle neue Räume hinzugefügt? Vielleicht haben sie die Raumnummer eins nach unten verschoben." Und dann huschte etwas über ihr schmelzendes Gesicht. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Mein Blut war Eis. "Dieser hinterhältige Hurensohn.", flüsterte Reid neben wir. Aus meiner Kehle drang nur ein einziges Wort. "Lynn." ---- Wir begannen zu rennen; natürlich war Reid ein wenig schneller als ich, was nur die triefäugigen Studenten auf dem Weg zu den morgendlichen Vorlesungen bemerken konnten. Als wir uns dem Flügel näherten, stolperte ich auf dem Bürgersteig, da ich ich kurz hinauf geblickt hatte. Von unserem Sichtpunkt aus konnte man die Fenster des Eckraumes erkennen: Geschlossen. Das erste und einzige Mal, dass ich sie so sah. Aber das Fenster zu unserem Raum. Zur eigentlichen Suizid-Suite. Zum eigentlichen 733… Wir rannten in die Lobby, durch die Mengen von Latte-schlürfenden UGG-Stiefel-tragenden Neulingen, welche gerade aus dem Aufzug kamen. Er hatte die 7 bereits gedrückt, während ich nur noch knapp durch die sich schließenden Türen hereinstürzen konnte. Ich lehnte mich anschließend gegen eine Wand; versuchte meinen Atem zu ebnen, der meine Brust brutal anhob und zusammenpresste. "Reid, wie zum Fick konnte das passieren?" "Ich weiß nicht. Scheiße, ich weiß es doch nicht." "Sie war die ganze Nacht da drinnen Reid. In 733. Alleine." Er konnte nichts mehr erwidern. Als die Türen sich endlich nach einer verdammten Ewigkeit öffneten, sahen wir einen stummen, verlassenen Gang. Ich rannte zum Zimmer, Reid neben mir, umrundete die Ecke und riss die Tür auf, in der Hoffnung, sie nicht abgesperrt vorzufinden. Die Tür gab sofort nach, und wir brachen ins Zimmer hinein. Ich erblickte Lynn. Und für einen kurzen, atemlosen Moment, huschte ein grausamer Ausdruck von Hoffnung über ihr verweintes Gesicht. Aber es war zu spät. In der nächsten Sekunde beugte sie sich vor, und war fort. Wer von uns beiden schrie? Ich oder sie? Nachdem der Schrei mit dumpfen Geräusch von splitternden Knochen verstummt war, wusste ich, dass es sie gewesen sein musste. Reid war zum Fenster gerannt, während ich - wieder einmal - nur dastand. Alles war zu laut. Alles war zu hell. Alles war viel zu intensiv für mich. Er streckte seinen Kopf aus dem Fenster, während andere, gellende Schreie von unten nach oben zu uns tönten. Er wurde bleich, als Tränen von Schock über sein Gesicht rannen, und er ins Zimmer zurückstolperte. Das Schreien nahm zu, als mehr Leute das entdeckten, was von meiner besten Freundin auf dem kalten Bordstein übrig geblieben war. Ich lehnte mich gegen eine Kommode und sank zu Boden. 5 Sekunden. Lynn mit ihren Zeichenkünsten. Lynn mit ihrem Kapuzenpullover. Lynn mit ihrer verschissenen Höhenangst. Vollkommen taub hob ich eines der Blätter auf, die über dem ganzen Boden verteilt waren, nicht fähig zu irgendetwas anderem, als dem Wissen, dass ich meine beste Freundin später vom Boden kratzen könnte, und dass es nur meine Schuld war, weil ich nicht nach ihr gesehen hatte. Eine detailreiche Zeichnung, die Lynns Mutter zeigte: tot. Ich hob ein Weiteres auf; Dennis: tot. Es gab dutzende von ihnen. Eines schrecklicher als das andere. Massengemetzel. Selbstmorde. Kreaturen. Monster, die aus den schlimmsten Albträumen irgendeines Fanatikers zu stammen schienen. Lynn war offensichtlicherweise die ganze Nacht beschäftigt gewesen. Reid stand im Gang, brüllte etwas. Ich weiß nicht, was er rief, da ich nur einen sehr hohes Winseln vernehmen konnte. Nur in meinem Kopf? Plötzlich schlitterte ein Stück Papier unter dem Spalt der Schranktür hervor und glitt über den Boden zu mir hinüber. Ich hob es auf, und sah es mir an. Was hätte ich sonst tun sollen? Es war auch unverkennbar von Lynn geschaffen, aber es war anders. Es war ein Bild des Schrankes von meinem Sichtpunkt aus. In der Zeichnung war das Holz zersplittert, und etwas blickte in der Dunkelheit hinüber. Ich legte das Papier ab. Die Schranktür sah plötzlich aus wie auf dem Bild. Ich verengte die Augen, und versuchte hinein zu blicken, ind die allumfassende Dunkelheit, in den Horror dem meine Freundin so lange ausgesetzt war, dass sie schließlich irgendetwas dazu bewegen konnte, den schrecklichsten für sie denkbaren Tod zu wählen, und dabei auch nicht nur einen Moment an eine mögliche Rettung zu denken. Genau als ich begann, dem länglichen Gesicht innerhalb des Schrankes eine Form zuzuordnen, zog mich Reid auf meine Beine. Er sagte etwas. Wohl "wir müssen hier raus." Aber ich verstand ihn nicht. Ich hörte ihn erst gar nicht. Ich war viel zu beschäftigt mit der Frage, ob das Vieh gegrinst, oder geweint hatte, während er mich hochhob, und fort brachte. ---- Meine Eltern haben eine Weile später mein Zeug mitgenommen, und ich verbrachte den Rest meines Semesters fernab vom Campus, mit Reid stets an meiner Seite. An einer anderen Uni außerhalb der Staatsgrenze konnte ich mein Frühlings-Semester hinter mich bringen, noch dazu mit Bestnoten. Natürlich verlangte keiner von mir, an meiner alten Uni weiterzumachen. Schließlich hatte ich den "Selbstmord" meiner besten Freundin miterlebt… Lynn. Jede Nacht träume ich davon, wie sie sich aus diesem winzigen Fenster zieht, auf dem eiskalten Brett steht, und weiß, dass da nichts zwischen ihrem Körper und dem erschreckenden Abgrund vor ihr steht. Ich sehe ihr dabei zu, wie sie über sieben Stockwerke hinab auf den schwarzen Boden blickt, und ihr Schicksal, wenngleich sie es nicht akzeptiert, versteht. Ich sehe blinden Horror über ihre bekannten Gesichtszüge streichen. Ich höre ihr wild klopfendes Herz, das verzweifelt versucht, durch jeden Schlag des Lebens zu rasen, den sie eigentlich gehabt hätte, während ihr nur noch Sekunden bleiben. Ich sehe sie an. Und ich sehe sie fallen. Sie redet mit mir. /Ich liebe dich, Corinna, aber dein letzter Gedanke fällt definitiv unter die Kategorie "Gehirnfurz"./ Und manchmal, manchmal rede ich mit mir selbst. Ich erzähle mir, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Ich wiederhole es wie ein Mantra. Alles ist in Ordnung. Alles ist in Ordnung. Alles ist in Ordnung. Denn ich habe Angst dass, wenn ich nur kurz aufhöre, mir das einzureden, ich in den Gründen ertrinke, warum nicht alles in Ordnung ist. Reid weiß das. Er weiß auch von meinen Träumen. Oder zumindest denen, in welchen ich nur Lynn begegne, die den schlimmsten Tod für sich immer wieder in meinen Gedanken durchleben muss. Nicht von denen, in denen ich mich immer wieder in dem Zimmer befinde, im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden, vor einem Schrank, dessen Türen weit geöffnet sind. Ich erzähle ihm nicht davon, weil er mich liebt, während dieses Gefühl wie jedes andere nur noch durch Leere in mir ersetzt wurde. Und weil das Ding im Schrank mit mir spricht, in meiner eigenen Stimme, mit meiner eigenen Ruhe, die ich so sehr hasse, weil ich viel lieber kreischen würde, bis meine Stimmbänder reißen. Es erzählt mir, dass es an einen Fluch gebunden ist. Dass es niemandem jemals so viel Leid zufügen wollte, aber alles mit diesem Spiel ausartete. Es erzählt mir, dass das schon seit einer Weile so geht. Es nimmt ein unfreiwilliges Opfer, und braucht danach ein Freiwilliges. Es nimmt sich Ellen, und braucht Ms. Stapley, die aber im Endeffekt aus Angst niemals wagte, einzuwilligen. Es nimmt sich Lynn, und braucht nun mich, um den Zyklus zu beenden, der schon so lange sein Unwesen treibt. Es erklärt mir, dass ich sterben würde. Dass aber dafür alles sein Ende fände. Und ich erzähle Reid nicht, wie verdammt verlockend das ist, weil ich ohnehin schon mit Lynn gestorben bin. Aber ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern, ob dieses Ding bei unserem ersten Blickkontakt gelächelt, oder geweint hat. Also weiß ich nicht, ob es lügt, oder die Wahrheit spricht. Ich weiß nicht, ob es nicht vielmehr selbst ein Opfer, und jemand vollkommen anderes das Monster ist. Und ich weiß nicht, ob mein Tod irgendjemandem irgendetwas bringen würde. Aber ich werde es wohl herausfinden. Original: Room 733 Autor: The_Dalek_Emperor (Übersetzung mit einigen Anpassungen) Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Übersetzung